Molly Becomes Sailor Earth
by wild moon princess
Summary: I always thought there should be a Sailor Earth, yes I know Darien is Prince Of The Earth but he is not always there sometimes he is off fighting with The Other Scouts. So I thought what if Serena and her friends could make Molly become Sailor Earth, one more new Sailor Scout. I hope you like it, stay tuned I changed the story line just a little
1. Arcade and Andrew also Darien

Molly Becomes Sailor Earth

Serena's friends always meant the world to her and beyond, one of those friends was Molly who had been her best friend since they were little. Molly missed Serena of late because she always seemed to be really busy; Molly had met Serena's other friends Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye who all seemed really nice as well.

Walking past the Arcade Serena went inside to say hi to Andrew, it was after school so she had on her uniform. "Hi there Andrew, can I have a chocolate shake please." Looking up from wiping the counter, he noticed Serena and smiled back at her.

"Sure thing Serena one chocolate shake coming up how was school today?"

It had been a bad day for Serena as she had gotten detention again, because she fell asleep in class as the Sailor Scouts had a big battle the night before. "Not to good I'm afraid, I fell asleep in class and Ms H gave me a detention."

Passing Serena her shake and Andrew looked towards the door as Molly and a bunch of girls came in, it made Serena happy to see her friend.

Rushing up to Serena because, she was also over joyed to see her Molly gave her a big hug. "Serena I missed you at school today, I knew you were there but we never see each other expect for class guess what? Me and Melvin have a date tonight so cool."

The two of them were jumping up and down, when Darien came in making Serena frown at him.

"Hey Meatball Head what you're squealing about? Do you think you could lower the decibels a little I need my ears to hear you know." Punching Darien in the shoulders playfully, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Mind your own business jerk, I'm talking to my friends now buzz off."

It quite surprised him to see her fight him back, but he just enjoyed it and walked on by smiling cheekily. "That's great Molly, I'm so happy for you and Melvin you have to come over tomorrow and tell me all about it." You see it was Friday so it was going to be the weekend, Darien sat at the counter talking to Andrew and drinking coffee.

"Yes I will I have to go and get ready, it's great talking to you Serena I'll see you tomorrow." With that the party of girls left the Arcade, and Serena had to leave because she a meeting with the other girls at Raye's temple.

Andrew and Darien watched her run off and couldn't help but laugh, you see Serena was running late so she was running really fast. Running down the streets she had met up with Luna, who was waiting for Serena. "Will you ever learn to be on time Serena, the girls have been waiting over an hour you now?"

Said Luna to Serena with her big eyes looking up, Serena loved Luna but sometimes it didn't feel like she had a lot of faith in her. "Luna being early isn't everything you know, I do have other people to see and talk to. Speaking of talking there is something I like to talk about at the meeting, if that's alright with you?"

Luna wasn't sure what to think, but nodded her cathead for a yes they arrived at the temple.

End Chapter One.


	2. Meeting At The Temple

**Meeting At The Temple**

The girls were all in one of the rooms at the temple, it had sliding doors so Serena slid the doors open and Luna followed her. "Serena finally you're here, we've been waiting a long time you know."

Said Raye in a snotty voice to Serena, who was not in the mood for her right than. "Whatever Raye I do have other things to do, now are we going to start this meeting because I have something I want to talk about?

The others were surprised with Serena, especially because she had something to talk to them about.

"Yes we can start, Luna why don't you start you said last time about another Sailor Scout." Amy said looking at Luna was sitting next to Serena, who had taken her place on the floor.

The other girls were all in the uniforms as well as they couldn't have bothered changing, and Lita had baked a cake as well.

"I did there's a Sailor Earth and she could be anyone we here decide, but it has to be someone who can keep a secret and who can defend Earth." Luna said and Serena smiled because she knew that perfect person, and it's what she wanted to talk about to.

"Wow were on the same wave length Luna, I was going to talk about Sailor Earth I think I have the perfect person for the job what about Molly?" The others never thought about that but they were impressed with Serena's choice, Mina spoke up for the first time.

"Cool I never thought of that, I think Molly would be awesome Sailor Earth she is someone we trust and I think would keep our secret." Serena was looking to the others now to see what they thought; Raye was the only one who didn't seem happy. "I think it should be someone we don't know, because it would be more adventurous."

Raye raise her voice at the others who had gone on chatting about Molly, they stopped chatting when they heard Raye speak. "But Raye I think Molly deserves a chance, she been there for me through thick and thin and in time I think she will figure out who we are."

Serena said clearly her throat after having a piece of Lita's cake, Luna was eating some of the cake that Serena had dropped cause she was hungry. "Molly sounds like a perfect choice, I say we take a vote all who want Molly as Sailor Earth raise your hands."

Amy raised her hand first, followed by Mina and Lita but Raye didn't raise her hand Serena knew that might happen. "Looks the yes's have it, I say we tell Molly tomorrow she is coming around to my house to tell me about her date with Melvin." All nodding their heads for yes, Raye was not pleased but she decided to go with it.

The meeting was over and the girls finished off Lita's cake, and decided it was time to head home for dinner. "Bye girls see you tomorrow about lunch time I'll ring Molly tonight and confirm, I'll let mom know to expect a gathering." All of girls gave each other a hug; even Raye gave Serena one, which shocked her.

"Hey Serena can we talk a moment please, I just have something I want to get off my chest." Trying to find her voice because she as still slightly shocked that Raye hugged her, Serena cleared her throat and spoke. "Sure Raye, how bout we stay in here and talk just in encase anyone over hears."

Agreeing with Serena they were in the same room that they had the meeting in, the rest of the girls had just left. "Yeah that's fine look Serena, I'm sorry if I over stepped the mark about Molly I like her she is a great person I just wanted to throw another idea out there to."

Now Serena was really surprised as Raye spoke the words that she did, the girls had left the sliding doors open so there was a breeze blowing both of Serena and Raye's hair.

"That's cool I just had a rough day sorry if I was short with you, Molly misses spending time with me because I've been so busy with scout work I think this will make up for it." Giving each other a hug it was time to go, Serena had a lot to do with telling her mom about all her friends coming over tomorrow.

"See ya tomorrow Raye, have a good night." Serena said this as she was leaving and waving her hand, Raye waved back at her smiling. "Bye Serena see you tomorrow, get a goodnight's rest."

With that another day had passed and also another scout meeting, tomorrow would be a new day sure as the sun will rise.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Scouts Transformations

Scouts Transformations

Leaving the meeting with Luna and heading home, Serena made an unpleasant bump into Darien. "Meatball Head don't ever watch were your going, or is your eye sight just that bad you can't see anything?"

Recovering from bumping into him, she stood up and straightens her uniform. "Yes I watch were I'm going, but for some reason I always find you it's like were magnets." It was actually something that Darien had thought about, they did always seem to bump into each other.

"Least your cat has sense, she knows where she is walking." Darien said smiling at Serena as he looked down at Luna, looking up at the both of them Luna meowed. "Your right Luna I won't let this jerk bother me, it's time to go home."

It shocked him that Serena didn't have a come back, but with that she took off home with Luna. When Serena got home she came through the door, and her mom was in the kitchen. "Serena how was school today? Dinner should be ready soon." Her mom said looking at her daughter.

"School is how it always is boring, plus I got detention again for sleeping I'm just so tired I can't stay awake during Ms Haruna's class." Her mom was not please that Serena got another detention, she had noticed Serena was more tired of late.

"You have been more tired of late honey, maybe you should go to bed earlier that might help." Sure thought Serena how could she go to bed early, when the Negaverse were out to get the Scouts.

"I know I will try to sleep more, mom is it alright if I have some friends over tomorrow Molly and the girls?"

Her mom turned around from cooking she was making chicken soup, after Serena had finished talking her mom chimed in. "Sure sweetheart I'm taking your brother shopping tomorrow, for some school things so the house is yours." Yes she thought that was awesome news, deciding to head to room so she could call Molly at her feet Luna followed her.

"Serena that's good news your mom won't be here, it'll be easy to keep our secret." Luna said looking up at Serena, who nodded her head for a yes.

"Yep I'm just gonna call Molly and check to see she is still coming over, oh wait she will be on her date already I'll just call her early tomorrow."

Her uniform was making her sweat so she decided to get changed, into her bunny pyjamas for the night. A few hours later after trying to some of her homework Serena's mom said it was dinnertime, her brother always annoying her at dinnertime.

"Meatball brain eat with your mouth closed, I'm not your plate." Sammy said looking at his sister; their dad wasn't there because he had to go away on a business trip. "Oh shut it Sammy, I can beat you up you know."

With that Sammy started to laugh at her, also almost choking on his soup that he was eating. "You two cut it out, try to act grown up for once." Their mom said resting her hands on her cheeks, as if she was getting a headache.

After that they both calmed down a little, and finished there dinner then they put the bowls in the sink and headed to there rooms. Luna was eating her dinner in the kitchen, and after she finished went to join Serena in her bedroom.

"I'm going to get a early night Luna, I'll see you in the morning it's a big day tomorrow I'll set the alarm. Luna purred and jumped onto the bed and curled up, looking at Serena as she went to lie down.

"Goodnight Serena tomorrow will be interesting, see you in the morning."

The Next Day

Serena was having a lovely dream about getting married to Tuxedo Mask, when her alarm went off just as they were about to kiss. "Stupid alarm waking me up, oh yeah I got to ring Molly and check and see if she is coming over."

Luna had slept through the alarm and Serena realised she was talking to herself; so she got up and went to the phone she had one in her room now. Dialling Molly's number she waited for an answer, it was early but Serena thought that Molly would be up.

"Hello, Molly speaking?" Yay thought Serena Molly was up an awake, clearly her throat she spoke. "Hi Molly, it's me Serena I was just checking to see if you were still coming over today and to let you know our gathering has grown a bit?"

Molly was in her bedroom finding clothes to wear to Serena's, she thought it was odd she was wondering who else could being coming over. "Grown a bit who else is coming over? Yes I'm still coming."

She couldn't tell if Molly sounded happy that there was going to be more people, but Serena told her who anyway. "Um my other friends, Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy are coming over we have something to tell you, it'll be worth it trust me."

For some reason Molly always trusted Serena, but she also thought there was something that Serena was keeping from her. "Ok well I've got to get dress, so I'll see you soon bye for now."

Before Molly hanged up the phone, Serena said bye back to her. "See you soon Molly, can't wait to hear about your date." After talking Serena thought it was time for her to get changed as well, Luna was busy washing herself.

Choosing some clothes Serena took them into the bathroom, her hair was down because she liked it that way when she would sleep. It always took a few hours to get her hair into the meatballs, whilst trying to do her hair she put on her clothes.

Her clothes she wore was a green shirt that button down the front, it also had a collar and a long skirt that was brown and over her shirt a blue jacket. Putting the last of her meatballs up she went out of the bathroom, and to the kitchen.

On the bench her mom had left a note, picking it up Serena began reading it and this is what it said.

_Dear Serena_

_Have a good day sweetheart will be back later on, There are some brownies in the fridge for you and your friends. _

_Love Mom_

Yeah thought Serena she didn't have to make anything, Luna had come out at that time yawning. "Morning did you talk to Molly yet? I can't wait to tell her about being Sailor Earth."

Turning to look at Luna Serena put down the letter, and was happy that Luna was in a good mood. "Yep everything's all set, Molly should be here soon and the rest of the girls should be arriving at any time now, don't you think you should make Molly's power stick?"

She was right thought Luna it was time, "Your right Serena, ok here I go." With that Luna took one big jump into the air, and it sounded magical as a power stick appeared with a number six on it.

"Wow that's so cool how you do that Luna, so Molly will be the sixth scout wicked." The colour star was gold and the centre had the number 6 on it, also the colour was blue and green to represent Earth.

"Yep that's Molly very own power stick, all she has to do is say Earth Star Power and it transforms her." Just than Serena heard the doorbell and went to answer it, when she got there Serena opened the door and it was her friends. "Hi guys, please come in Molly will be here soon."

All the girls made there way in to Serena's house, making there to the longue room they all sat together. Luna was there to and was looking at the girls, Mina was wearing a pink shirt that had long sleeves and had checker patterns on it also matching pants.

Raye decided to wear a red dress that day and had on a red hat, with her long dark hair down over the dress was a pink cardigan with a gold buckle in the middle. Lita was wearing a green skivvy with a black pair of pants; her hair was put back as it always was.

Amy wore a red shirt that a turtle neck to it, and over that a white jacket as it could get cold later on. Meanwhile Serena went to the kitchen to get the brownies her mom had made, the girls were all chatting when she came in.

"My mom made these for us, just save some for Molly I'm sure she'll be hungry to." Speaking of Molly the doorbell rang as it was getting close to lunch time, the morning had gone really fast thought Serena as she went to open the door.

"Serena thanks for inviting me over, are the other girls here yet?" Inviting Molly inside and taking off her jacket as she walked in, she wore a yellow shirt that was really long sleeved just like Mina's. Also she wore a green skirt that had bow at the back, and her hair had bow that matched it in green.

"Yep the others girls are in the longue room, how bout we go and join them?" Serena pointed the way to the longue room, although Molly had been there before it hadn't been for a while. When she entered the girls all said hello her and handed Molly a brownie, Serena had put a few chairs around because the couch wasn't big enough.

"Nice to see you Molly, were all curious to know how your date went last night Serena told us?" Mina spoke being the one who was curious about it the most, Molly sat down in the chair and Serena sat in the one next to her.

"Hi girls nice to see you all the date with Melvin went great, he took me to a movie called Sleepless In Seattle and than we had ice cream and went for a walk in the park."

After Molly finished speaking the girls all went aw because it was so sweet, Serena decided to speak after that.

"Your probably wondering what it is we have to tell you, Molly who is your favourite Superhero?" Everyone knew that Molly loved Sailor Moon, which was what she said to all of girls after eating the rest of her brownie.

"Sailor Moon she always saves me when I need help, and is the champion of love and justice." It was true Serena had saved Molly more times than she could count, but she would always do it for her friends.

"Right what if I told you I knew who Sailor Moon was, and who the rest of the Sailor Scouts were."

Molly almost choked on her brownie not sure if Serena was being serious, as if Serena knew them she thought. "You know who Sailor Moon and The Sailor Scouts are, that's hard to believe Serena but I say prove it if you can."

Looking around at the girls Molly noticed they all were smiling at each other, they all stood up from the couch, as did Serena from her chair. "Ok we'll prove it, girls why don't you transform."

Sitting on her own chair Molly's mouth hung open when she heard Serena say transform, for one by one the Sailor Scouts transformed.

Mercury Star Power

Mars Star Power

Venus Star Power

Jupiter Star Power

With that all the girls were in the scout uniforms and Molly almost fainted, "Serena your turn, do it girl." Mina said and Molly looked toward Serena, know way my best friend is Sailor Moon.

Moon Crystal Power

Molly did not believe what was in front of her eyes; Sailor Moon and The Sailor Scouts were standing before her. "You're the Sailor Scouts, and Serena your Sailor Moon why haven't you ever told me?" The girls now all stood together and Luna was sitting next to Serena, and spoke also scaring Molly.

"I'm Luna yes I can talk, the reason Serena couldn't tell you is because it was to dangerous but now you can become one of us how bout Sailor Earth?" Luna spoke sliding with her paws the power stick to Molly, who picked it up and wondered what it was.

"What is this? You scouts all have one to." Serena thought she would answer this one, the girls just were standing there. "It's your very own power stick, we want you to join us and become Sailor Earth all you have to say is Earth Star Power."

It totally surprised her she could become a Sailor Scout, it was wicked it had been her wildest dream to become one some day holding up the power stick she shouted.

Earth Star Power

End Chapter Three


	4. Let's Fight Part 1

Let's Fight Part 1

_Our work is never done; we'll beat evil fight as one._

_Till the moonlight, sending evil forces on the run._

_Let's Fight_

_For the love we share, Lets' Fight because we need to care_

_Let's Fight Sailor Moon_

_Sailor Moon_

_(Sailor Moon lyrics for Let's Fight.)_

After Molly had transformed into Sailor Earth, she looked at her outfit. Her mini skirt was brown to represent the ground on Earth,

The rest of her Sailor Outfit was white as snow and her tiara had blue, green and brown mixed together for the stone in the centre. Also her bow in the front of her sailor outfit was half green and half of blue.

Her hair had a bow in it as I said it was still in there, it was green also which match everything else and her hair turned more bright red.

**In the meantime**

Alan and Ann, who were two aliens from the Negaverse, were hatching a new plan to get more energy for the Doom Tree. "Alan I think I have a way of getting rid of those pesky scouts, Alan hello you listening to me?"

Said Ann as she noticed Alan was busy looking outside the apartment, is was busy thinking about Serena again. "Oh I'm sorry Ann what's your idea, for getting rid of the Sailor Scouts?" They were both sitting together in the apartment they lived in; both had a lack of energy.

"Well I was thinking about the Cardians, what if we sent two at once to two different places the scouts would have to split up." She went on talking again and Alan tunned out a little, but he still thought it was a good idea.

**Back To The Scouts**

All of the scouts stood in Serena's longue room just starring at each other; Molly was still trying to over come the shock to her system. "Wow I can't believe I'm a Sailor Scout, I guess I can tell you now I've always had dreams about becoming one."

The girls all smiled at her and they then decided to change their transformations, back to the way they were. "Why don't we go and get some fresh air? We have lots to talk about."

Serena said and the rest of the girls also liked the idea, so did Molly who had about a million questions to ask them. Tidying up the house before they left, Luna followed with them and I forgot to mention Artemis was there to.

It was a rather sunny day outside, but it was still had a breeze that was really cool. The girls decided that a walk in the park would be nice, but Serena wanted thought the Arcade would be best to get a drink cause she was thirsty.

"When aren't you thirsty Meatball Head, why don't you Molly and Lita go? Than meet the rest of us at the park you can get our drinks as well." Raye said purposely trying to annoy Serena, by saying Meatball Head.

"Not a bad idea Luna can come with us, oh and Raye don't call me Meatball Head." Serena said sticking her tongue out at Raye, who just did the same thing back the others all shook their heads.

Mina, Amy and Raye all went to the park also Artemis went with them, Serena, Lita, Molly and Luna all headed to the Arcade. Reaching the Arcade they all went inside, it seemed rather busy today.

Heading to the counter Serena was happy because Andrew was working today, when he noticed the girls he went over to them. "Hi girls and Molly, what can I get you today?" Spoke Andrew in a nice voice like he always did to them,

"Andrew it's good to see you, can I get six milkshakes to take away please the other girls are waiting at the park?" Nodding his head for yes outside Serena heard someone scream, with that kind of scream Serena could guess what it was.

"Everyone needs to get out of here Andrew, just trust me of this ok all of them need to get out and head home." Lita said looking at Andrew who stood there wondering what was going on, everyone in the Arcade had heard the scream outside and a monster with wings flew attacking people as it went.

Most of the people in the Arcade ran out the doors but Andrew didn't leave, Serena didn't know how to transform with out Andrew seeing. "Andrew you have to leave a well please, it's not safe."

He was thinking know way would he leave without Serena and the girls, they could get hurt or worse killed. "NOOO we all of to get out of here, before the monster comes in here." But he was to late because the monster was at the doors, they slid open and it made it's way in.

_**Mean Time**_

Amy, Raye and Mina were waiting in the park for the others; they had set up a rug so they could sit on it. "It's getting late, I'm worried I have a bad feeling maybe we so go see if they are on their way back."

Mina said looking at the other girls who were just as worried, but they didn't have time to think because a monster sent by Alan and Ann had appeared.

"Girls we should transform, come on its time to whip some nega butt." Raye said and the girls were all on the same page, with that they transformed.

**Mercury Star Power**

**Venus Star Power**

**Mars Star Power**

_**So two battles had begun, would the Sailor Scouts prevail please stayed tuned to find out. TBC**_


End file.
